


Runaways

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Emmy The Robot ( Web Comic)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Sisters, Birthday, Canon - Webcomic, Canon Universe, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Developing Friendships, Emmy The Robot (Webtoons), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Family of Choice, Far Future, Female Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Robot Feels, Robots & Androids, Romantic Friendship, Running Away, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, chosen family, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: On the night of Madeline's birthday, Emmy is sitting alone thinking about the little girl she raised that isn't so little anymore.She can't help but miss the little girl she had seen as a little sister or dare she say a daughter.To her surprise, Dennis finds her and tries his best to make her feel better.Little do either of them know about the plan that has been brewing in Madeline's mind since Emmy left and that plan is finally coming to light.
Relationships: Emmy & Dennis, Emmy & Madeline, Emmy/Dennis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Emmy

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that the creator of the "Emmy The Robot" comic is Dominic Cellini s truly amazing artist. All of these amazing characters, of course, belong to him I only own this small fanfiction that I created.
> 
> With that being said Dominic is the only one that knows how this series will go and I'm only guessing so I hope you all enjoy! I have no idea how Madeline will act towards Emmy in the future or how anyone will acts towards Emmy in the future this is just a story I thought of.
> 
> Please, please, please support this amazing artist and his comic by checking him out on Instagram and Webtoons! I will, of course, be linking all of his social media down below so you may all see it! 
> 
> You will find those links down below!
> 
> Instagram: @dommceli
> 
> Instagram Link: https://www.instagram.com/dommcell/
> 
> Emmy The Robot Webtoons Link: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/emmy-the-robot/list?title_no=402201  
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The cool night air blew around the female android who sat on top of the old apartment building messing up her red hair as it traveled through.

It was a beautiful night, the full moon shining down upon the old part of the city as the stars twinkled above.

Emmy paid no mind to the night around her though her eyes only staying on the old picture that was carefully held in her hands. The picture wasn't very old but because of events that had taken place in Emmy's life it had become slightly stained with a few tears here in there but none of these things abstracted the view of the little that was smiling brightly at the camera.

"Happy birthday, Madeline," Emmy whispered as she kept her eyes on the picture of her ward that she had left behind so many years ago.

She had been given the picture of the girl alongside everything that she needed to know about her when she had been given her family report eleven years ago. Madeline was the child she was assigned to take care of and that had been her life's goal for years up until that fateful day that she had decided to rebel against her coding which hadn't ended well.

Now after escaping the life she had long since abandoned she had a new life with new friends but that didn't mean she could ever forget the family that had housed her for so many years.

"Emmy?" A smooth, robotic male voice asked coming from behind her causing Emmy to grip the picture of her charge tightly as she turned around ready to right she relaxed though as she saw it was none other than Dennis.

She let a small smile grace her features upon seeing the man a feeling of safety washing over her as she looked at him. With so many years being on the run it wasn't easy to feel relaxed or safe but being around people she knew like Dennis and Darcy always made her feel better.

"Hello, Dennis," Emmy spoke in her usual proper ton that even after all these years hadn't left her. "What are you doing up here?" She asked as she moved to hide the picture of Madeline from sight.

"I could be asking you the same question, Doll," Dennis said with a soft smile as he began to walk towards her worry clear in his eyes as he looked at the other Andriod.

"I couldn't recharge, so I decided to come up here to think," Emmy said with a smile at hearing the usual nickname that he used for her and her alone. She felt slightly bad for lying even though it wasn't truly a lie but either way she just smiled.

"Uh-huh, sure," Dennis said as he made his way towards her stopping to stand beside her on the edge of the building before carefully sitting down as to not knock against the young woman. "You want to try telling the truth this time, Em?" He asked with a smile though Emmy could tell it was forced. "You've been moping around all day looking like someone took your favorite book," He commented trying to ease the mood between them with a joke.

Emmy tried her best to smile at the man's attempts but the smile didn't meet her eyes as she gripped the picture of her charge a little tighter in the hand that she had let fall to her side. She tried not to shiver at the thought of what had caused the metal skeleton of her arm to become fully seen but as the memory filled her mind all she wanted to do was hug it close to her chest.

"Emmy?" Dennis whispered softly worry crossing his face as he saw the sad and pained look that crossed the ex-Nandroid's face.

"Today is, Madeline's birthday," Emmy whispered out without thinking as she carefully pulled the picture up from where it was hidden at her side. "She would be fourteen today," She whispered softly as she brought her intact hand up and traced the picture before her.

"O-Oh," Dennis stuttered out eyes slightly going wide at her words before he cleared his throat and awkwardly brought his hand to rest on her shoulder. Dennis tried his best to give Emmy as much comfort as he could but being who he was he couldn't really see why she was so upset but at the same time, he understood loose. 

"I know that her mother and father used me but..." Emmy trailed off unable to stop herself from going on as she kept her eyes on the picture before her. "Not Madeline," She whispered as she let a sad smile grace her features as she looked at her ward. "Madeline always tried to include me in everything that she did and everything that her family did," She explained remembering how Madeline would always try to get her parents to allow Emmy to come with them when they went somewhere, sometimes it would work but most of the time it didn't.

"Really?" Dennis asked actually surprised at this statement since had believed that Madeline would have acted just like her parents only using Emmy for her own needs.

"Oh, yes," Emmy said that same sad smile still on her face. "We would have tea parties together when she was younger and play dress-up as well," She mentioned missing the days that she would try to trick Madeline into doing math during her Summer vacations when the little girl wanted to play restaurant. "As she got older we stopped having tea parties and playing dress-up which is normal but Madeline and I still did everything together," She said feeling a sense of pride as she remembered how Madeline had grown up.

"I would help her with her homework after she got home from school and then she would tell me all about everything she had done," She explained gripping the picture slightly tighter in her steel skeleton hand. "She would tell me all about the teachers, her friends, and the boy she liked which changed from week to week," Emmy laughed knowing that for a nine to ten-year-old crushes came and went. "She would tell me things that she would never dare tell her mother or father," She said softly remembering how Madeline had told her that she had cheated on her math test because she had no clue what she was doing and was scared of failing. Emmy would still take that secret and many more to her decommissioning.

"What else did you two do?" Dennis asked looking at the Ex-Nandroid figure that even though he couldn't find the words to comfort Emmy at that moment that he could at least listen to what was on her mind.

"We did so much together," Emmy said with a wet laugh which was strange since Androids couldn't cry though they could feel sadness and other emotions which was clear. "My most favorite memory though was on Madeline's tenth birthday," She said finally taking her eyes off of the picture to look at Dennis.

"What happened on her tenth birthday?" Dennis asked looking at Emmy with wondering eyes unable to help the curiosity that ran through him as he tried to figure out what made that day so special.

"It started like all of Madeline's birthday," Emmy explained with a shrug as he looked up at the night sky above them. "I made Madeline special birthday cake pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice like always," She explained trying not to dwell on that too much knowing how much Dennis as well as some of the other Androids she knew hated how Emmy talked about what she had once done as if it was the best thing in the world which they all knew that it wasn't including Emmy herself.

"When I walked upstairs though to serve her breakfast in bed her mother was in there helping her get dressed," Emmy said, trying hard not to think about how dishearted she was that the little girl she had raised hadn't been able to eat the last birthday breakfast that Emmy had made for her. "I covered up my shock immediately though and said good morning as I always did," She explained letting the details of the last birthday she had spent with Madeline run through her mind. "Before Mrs. Dela..." She cut herself before clearing her throat even after all this time it was still hard to call Madeline's parents by their real names. "Before Angela could say anything to me Madeline raced forward and wrapped her arms around my waist talking a mile a second," She laughed though it didn't sound quite as sad this time.

"What was she talking about?" Dennis asked moving closer to Emmy's side his heart aching from the young woman by his side who had clearly bonded with the girl she had left behind.

"She was talking about how she finally got to take part in a family tradition," Emmy explained looking back down at the photo in her hands. "She was telling me how her mother was taking her shopping for her first-ever make-up bag," She said still unable to believe that the little girl in the photo was the same ten-year-old she had seen that morning. "Of course, Madeline wasn't allowed to truly wear make-up just some lips gloss and maybe a little bit of eyeshadow and mascara if it was a special occasion," She said as she took her eyes off of the photo and looked at Dennis. "Her parents didn't want her to wear too much make-up since, of course, she was only ten, but still it was a family tradition," Emmy said as she smiled softly the sadness returning to her smile and to her eyes. "She told me that it was a tradition on her mother's side of the family that when the little girl turned ten that her mother would take her to buy her first make-up bag," She said as she moved slightly closer to Dennis without really thinking about it. "Even though Madeline didn't wear a lot of make-up it was meant to be something sweet that could be passed down," She said her gaze returning to the picture for a moment.

"I can understand that," Dennis said as he tried to keep Emmy talking, wanting to help with the only way he knew how at the moment.

"Madeline had been so excited at Angela seemed to enjoy hearing her daughter go on and on about such a thing," Emmy said making a small motion with her hand before letting another laugh leave her. "Then she had suddenly stopped talking and gasped like the time she figured out that she could have two pieces of pizza instead of one," She laughed trying to ignore the ache that ran through her system. "You should have seen her, she looked so excited as she whipped her head around to look at her mother still holding tight to my waist as if I would leave at any moment," She said that last part making her wince slightly but she ignored it the best she could.

"I bet it was a sight," Dennis said as he reached out and carefully placed his hand on her good arm. "What was she so excited about?" He asked looking at her knowing that this was all he could do for her at the moment.

"She wanted me to come with them," Emmy explained stunning Dennis for a moment even though he had almost been expecting that. "She wanted me to come with them so I could pick out a make-up bag of my own," She whispered the sadness returned to her voice. "Even though I didn't wear make-up and I still don't she wanted me to come with them," She said as she let herself lean against Dennis.

For a moment Dennis blinked worry filling his wires as he looked at the woman who had her head leaning against his shoulder a look of pure sadness on her face as she no longer tried to hide it.

"What did her mother do?" Dennis asked only a second later try to push the fear and worry away knowing that Emmy had said that the Delaire family wasn't bad but they thought very highly of themselves.

"She didn't look too happy about but she wasn't rude," Emmy explained with a shrug not knowing how else to put what Madeline's mother had been feeling into words. "it was clear that she didn't want me to come along with them but because it was Madeline's birthday she allowed it." She said as she moved her head that was laying against Dennis's shoulder to look up at him. "That's how I ended up in one of the most expensive make-up stores in town following Madeline around as she held my hand and pulled me along to look at all of the bags we could find," She said a found smile spreading across her sad face as she remembered how Madeline couldn't help but gaze in awe at all the beautifully made bags. "I had tried to get the cheapest one I could find since I didn't want to make her mother spend money on something she clearly didn't want to buy and that I wasn't going to use but Madeline was having none of it," She said letting a laugh leave her knowing that Madeline was a very well behaved child though she could be remarkably stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Her mother had tried to do the same thing I had been doing trying to get Madeline to let me get the cheapest one I could find," Emmy went on after taking a deep breath as if she would cry at any moment. "Madeline like said though wasn't having any of it," She said as she let her gaze pull away from Dennis and look back at the photo of the three-year-old Madeline. "She told her mother that it wasn't right that I didn't get what I wanted when I always did so much for them," She explained remembering how Madeline had argued with her mother for a full three minutes in the middle of the make-up store about how Emmy was family and should get a nice make-up make just like her. "They weren't screaming or anything like that, it was a normal conversation just with each side trying to get the other to understand their point of few," Emmy explained as thought about how Angela was getting slightly frustrated with her daughter not listening and how Madeline was getting a little huffy at her mother not understanding. "In the end though Madeline one out," She said with a breathless laugh that seemed a little strained.

"You got the make-up bag you wanted?" Dennis asked trying to make sure he understood what she was saying.

"Eventually yes," Emmy said softly her voice filled with love and a sad sort of happiness. "It took a little while for Madeline and I to find the make-up bags we liked but in the end, Madeline got what she wanted," She said the soft tone still lacing her words. "The one she got was a pink coach make-up bag covered in bananas which was a strange choice but so like Madeline," She laughed gently remembering the surprised look but happy look Angela had given her daughter upon seeing her choice.

"And you?" Dennis asked wondering if Madeline's mother had gone back on her promise to her daughter which made him slightly angry.

For a moment Emmy didn't answer before pulling away from Dennis and slipping her hand under her white apron where the large pocket was hidden. Each Nandroid had a pocket hidden seamlessly under their apron for things such as tools, medicine, band-aids, etcetera basically everything they needed to take care of their charge. it was only a few seconds later after Emmy slipped her hand into that pocket did she pull out small, well taken care of, and blue.

"I got the one I wanted too," Emmy said with a smile as she carefully handed the small make-up bag to Dennis so he could see what she had gotten all those years ago.

It was a simple little make-up bag that's base was white but it had many blue elephants across filled in with different patterns. It was thin and flattened down to fit into Emmy's apron and from the slight weight it had, it was clear it had a few things inside of it.

"Madeline squealed and bounced on her feet when I picked it out," Emmy explained remembering how happy her charge had been when Emmy had finally found a make-up bag she liked. "Surprisingly Angela seemed to like the choice as well," She said remembering how Madeline's mother had nodded in approval at Emmy's choice. "That was the first time that I actually felt like I was apart of their family in many years," She told Dennis as she carefully took her make-up bag back from him before opening it up to place the picture back inside of the small bag.

For a moment everything else in the make-up bag could be seen as Emmy slipped the picture back into its place.

There was a small sewing kit, a little notebook with a pen next to it, an old key chain that had her name on it that she had found and while back, and the final thing beside the picture was that made Dennis' go wide.

"An inhaler?" Dennis asked looking at the young woman sitting next to him as he watched her zip-up the small make-up bag and slip it back into the pocket of her apron where it the outline of it could just barely be seen.

"It's Madeline's," Emmy explained though she figured that Dennis already knew that. "She had asthma and I carried an inhaler around with me in case of emergencies," She whispered as she patted the spot where the make-up bag was hidden away. 

"Of course," Dennis said nodding his head forcing himself not to ask why she still had it after all this time, "What happened after you got the make-up bags?" He asked not trying to reach out for her again since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing really," Emmy said with a shrug as she kept her eyes on her hands that were folded on her lap. "Angela had the driver take Madeline and I home before she went on to work," She explained keeping her voice soft like when she was talking about the make-up bag. "It was already passed breakfast at that point so I made lunch before helping get everything ready for Madeline's birthday dinner and her birthday party that night," She said as he finally moved her gaze away from her hands and looked up at Dennis once more. "The rest of the story goes as I told you all before three months later I disobeyed and order an after that it took another five months before I escaped and ran away," She said as if it was no big deal what she had done.

Dennis looked at Emmy and noticed that she was shaking slightly which worried him greatly.

"Emmy?" Dennis whispered moving his hand towards her in a gentle motion as to not scare her or cause her to move away.

"That was the last birthday I ever got to spend with her," Emmy whispered her voice cracking as she finally broke, letting out a sort of sobbing sound soon after and burying her face in her hands. Even though no tears slipped down Emmy's face and it was clear she was crying.

Before long Dennis quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug and pulled her close holding the young woman close to his chest as he let her sob her tearless cry.

"I hope she knows how much I love her and that I never wanted to abandon her," Emmy sobbed softly into his shirt guilt, anger, regret, and sadness clear with every word she spoke. "i just couldn't stay there anymore I had to get away," She said begging for that explanation to be enough as she hoped that Madeline would understand. "If I could have taken her with me I would have," She whispered brokenly as Dennis held her tight not knowing what to say anymore even though didn't have a clue what to say from the very beginning.

No more words were spoken as Emmy and Dennis just held tightly to one another on top of the roof as Emmy cried, letting out all the hurt and heartache she had felt since the night she had left Madeline all those nights ago that a promise that she would see the little girl she thought of as her sister or as daughter again one day. That night Emmy had hugged the girl for a long time before sneaking out into the darkness of the night never to be seen again by the Delaire family again. Of course, Emmy knew that they had looked for her but she stayed hidden the entire time until the search was given up on and they got a new Nandroid.

As Emmy sat there gripping tightly Dennis as she cried she didn't know about the now fourteen-year-old Madeline who was currently packing things into a backpack to take with her.


	2. Madeline

Madeline was silent as she put a few more clothes into the large backpack she had insisted that she needed for school which had been a lie since she had truly needed it for this moment right now. She made sure to listen for the sound of anyone coming to her door which she had locked before laying down to get the few hours of rest that she had.

Alongside the clothes she was bringing with her she packed water and some apples alongside a few granola bars. She had placed a pocket knife she had stolen from her father in the pocket of her jeans as she went around looking for anything else she might need. She knew she had enough cash to last for a while so she wouldn't have to use her credit card which was good since she wasn't bringing it with her anyway. She was bringing a few pieces of jewelry with her in case needed to pawn them off for money if she ran out of cash.

She had packed her hairbrush and a few simple bows to keep her hair out of her eyes just like she did every day.

"What else do I need?" Madeline asked herself as she looked around her room before her eyes landed on what she knew she had been missing, "Ah," She said with a nod before crossing over to her vanity and grabbing the banana covered pink make-up bag that was no longer filled with make-up projects but two of her inhalers, a small notebook with a pen, and finally, a picture of her and the Nandroid that she considered her older sister in it.

Madeline quickly placed the bag inside the backpack before sipping it up and placing it on her back taking a deep breath as she looked around her bedroom for what wasn't the last time but it would be a very long time before she saw it again.

Madeline knew what she was doing would break her parents' hearts but she couldn't it anymore she had to find the woman that had helped raise her, she had to find Emmy.

It had been nearly three years since Emmy had hugged her goodbye and left for good and since that time many Nandroids had come through the Delaire family's home but none of them had ever felt right with Madeline since none of them was the one that she saw as her sister, that she saw as apart of their family even if her parents didn't.

She had been planning to go find Madeline every since she left but she could never find the right time or the right way that was until today on the morning of her fourteenth birthday when her parents had called her down for breakfast saying that they had a big surprise for her.

* * *

_Madeline had dragged herself out of bed not bothering to get dressed as she made her way downstairs only to see none other than Emmy serving breakfast to her mother and father or at least who she thought was Emmy. Madeline was too blinded by her overwhelming joy and happy tears that she didn't notice how different this Emmy was from her Emmy, she had thrown herself at the Nandroid without even thinking hugging her tightly as she whispered over and over again how Emmy had come back._

_When the Nandroid had hugged her back though that's when Madeline had known something was wrong, the hug she had been given in return was too timid to be Emmy's. These hugs were more like the ones that Emmy had given Madeline when she had first been shipped to their family. The hug though warm and welcoming lacked the warmth and safety that her sister had when hugging her._

_Madeline had jerked away instantly after noticing that the hug wasn't right and at that moment she noticed that nothing about the Emmy in front of her wasn't right. She was made to look exactly like Emmy but Madeline could see the differences right away. This Emmy was too tall and her hair to short, her eyes weren't the same blue as the woman who had raised her and the smile was wrong as well._

_"Where's Emmy?" Madeline had demanded, looking towards her parents who were smiling brightly at their daughter._

_"This is Emmy," Ted said to his daughter as he got up and placed a hand on the Nandroid's shoulder as she kept smiling._

_"No it's not," Madeline said with a fieriness in her voice that had developed over the years of her Guardian being gone._

_"It's the new, Emmy," Angela piped up before her husband could say anything, Madeline noticed the slight glare that her mother had sent her father since both of them knew that Emmy was a sore spot for her._

_"Right!" Ted said taking the hint from his wife as he looked back at his daughter. "We had them completely remake Emmy's mold to her exact likeness." He explained with a smile as if what he had just said wasn't the craziest thing in the world. "She's Emmy 2.0," He said excitedly as he looked back at the Emmy imposter._

_"We're calling her Em, instead of Emmy," Angela explained softly to her daughter with a gentle smile as she stood up from her spot and came around to place her arm around her shoulder. "We know that you think no one can replace Emmy so we had her completely rebuilt," She said and squeezed her daughter to her side hoping that the new Nandroid in front of them would make her happy._

_Madeline felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared at the imposter of her sister, anger, and hurt filling her as she looked at what her parents had done. Had Emmy really meant so little to them that they believed just making a look-alike of her would make things better?_

_"That's not, Emmy," Madeline said, shaking her head and taking a step back from her parents and from the Nandroid who was now frowning at the fourteen-year-old girl's words. "That's not, my sister," She snapped before taking off back up the stairs tears in her eyes as she ignored her parents calling her name._

_"She'll get used too you, she just needs time to adjust," Madeline heard her father say but that was a lie, whether they knew it or not._

_Madeline was going to make sure that she didn't stick around long enough to adjust to the Em as they called her even though she knew she never would. Madeline would be gone before the next morning and she would go and find the real Emmy._

* * *

Madeline blinked back the tears as the early morning memory made her heart ache but it didn't stop her as she turned around and head towards the large window of her room and pushed open one of the glass doors that led out onto her balcony. She let out a sigh of relief as it made no sound whatsoever not that her parents would be able to hear such a small sound in such a large house but that didn't mean Em wouldn't.

Madeline looked behind her once more eyes tracing over every time that was before her but after a few seconds, Madeline forced herself to turn her head away and look out into the night. 

She breathed in the spring air as she let the door close behind her before she carefully started to shimmy down the side of the wall gripping tightly to where her hands could find a groove. She took breaths as she kept climbing down telling herself not to look down knowing that she was still too far from the ground. Madeline kept going as she moved down the balcony of her bedroom got farther and farther away.

Madeline gasped as she felt herself slip a few times but she always managed to get her grasp back as she kept heading down before long she was able to step down on her mother's rose bushes without care. She placed her foot against the top of the white roses for some kind of balance before letting go and bracing herself for the impact she knew was going to come.

She bit back a yelp of pain as she went tumbling off the rose pushes once she let go of the house, she letting herself roll on the grass before she came to a stop making sure nothing was to hurt.

Once Madeline knew she was okay and that she could move she made sure that nothing in her bag had been broken meaning more or less the water bottles she packed hadn't busted. Upon seeing that everything seemed to be okay, Madeline soon got up and brushed herself off she listened for any signs of someone hearing her fall but it seemed the world barely noticed her at all at that moment which was just fine to the young girl.

Madeline looked at her house much like she had done her room looking over every curve and every line knowing that it would be a long time till she would see it again. She stood there for a few moments before taking off down the street of the neighborhood she had lived in her entire life. She knew it would be hard to find her sisters but at least she knew where to start the old part of the city was where all the rebelling robots went she knew Emmy had to be there.

Madeline wasted no time heading in the direction gripping tightly to the straps of her backpack as she did.

The next morning long after Madeline was gone Em would come in to wake her up only to alert her parents soon after checking the house that Madeline was gone. The place would begin to search for her not long after. Her parents, neighbors, and friends would look for her as well, alongside their Nandroids who had known her since she was young thanks to Emmy. Madeline didn't take time to breath though determined to find her sister and bring her home where she believed that she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering here on the pictures of Emmy and Madeline's make-up bags.
> 
> Madeline's Make-Up Bag: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRTvy_Leq1a5u791m_7Lr2ZGZWBlPTLF4X1mgGvR4P5IhCMz2pc4QJmmRWyGoHJLwhAUxTM8VtDMw&usqp=CAc
> 
> Emmy's Make-Up Bag: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71%2Bsqj0JC1L._SY355_.jpg
> 
> I truly hoped that all of you enjoyed this story and again please go give the creator of the comic some much love and support as you can!
> 
> You will find those links down below!
> 
> Instagram: @dommceli
> 
> Instagram Link: https://www.instagram.com/dommcell/
> 
> Emmy The Robot Webtoons Link: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/emmy-the-robot/list?title_no=402201  
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
